Parallelo Destino
by YukiOwO
Summary: Ever wonder why it's the red string of fate But not the red string of destiny ? That's because destiny can change , While fate lies in the unchangable - destino means fate - made by a group on wattpad named seisorella6 R27, and other pairings.
1. Disclaimer and OC

CHAOS!

Disclaimer: TheSeisorellas don't own KHR if we would then...um... Yea ...we do however own the ocs! The ocs?  
Who u ask?

Aw! That's why the things on here ! Don't worry no oc pairings ~  
There will however be yaoi though... So brace yourself! As for people who don't like yaoi...well no flaming -_-||

OCs:

Tatsuya (Ruki-kuns OC){RyuuenXKai (Cero...I will go with this for now...) - if you wanna know more go to mine account...but I think you don't want a spoiler so...don't.)

Gender : male

Age:14

Flame type : storm

Personality: happy, cheerful , playful, childish ,rarely serious (❌Warning❌ Can be deadly. I mean seriously -_-)

Details you need to know :

\- is Fons half brother

-you know these anime character that always have their eyes in a line? Whenever they open their eye and u see their eyeballs you're always immediately like...OMG SOMETHINGS COMING ! Well yptahst tats yay and his seriousness I guess...

-black hair/light green eyes with hint of yellow. (Cero- It glow in the dark. Or when Tasuya is serious which is rare..-_-)

-other stuff ...u wanna know?read the book!

Riku(27-sempais OC)

Gender :female

Age:16

Flame type :sun

Personality:little bit sadistic ,tomboyish

Details you need to know:

-is reborns sister

-notes the sadistic part... Warned you ...but it's okay cause it says a little right ?

-black hair /red eyes

-why red eyes ? Cause yea ~u guessed right !XD no offense sempai !want to know more ? Go ahead ...READ !

Kuni(Yuki-Chans OC)

Gender :Male

Age:14

Flame type: sky

Personality: stern, serious, blunt (really blunt okay really ),can be happy and totally bipolar when he sees sweets

Details you need to know :

-is Yuni twin

-looks really similar to Yuni of the parallel world aka some eye and hair

-is short but accepts the fact , however if u tease him about him then... Don't expect to see any dessert for the next 5 weeks , up to tsunas ears

-want to know more ? Once again...read the book...

Sozoku(neko-sempai's OC)

Gender:female

Age:18

Flame type: Rain

Personality: cat like , solider, gaki(?) as quoted by sempai... Is that suppose to mean kid?

Details you need to know :

-Collenello's one-sama

-is she a cat? Probably not...

-has the same eye and hair color as colenello

-want to know more? Cmon ..book...read...

Sena(rae-sempais OC )

Gender :female

Age: 15

Flame type: Mist

Personality :oppisite of viper

Details you need to know :

-is viper/mammons sister ...MIGHT know the gender~

-ask her for free cake...

-has light brown hair with blond tip hair and violet eyes

\- JUST READ!

Usagi(usagi's OC)

Gender: female

age: 17

Flame type: Lightning

Personality: Smart, can be sensitive,tomboyish,

details you need to know:

\- is verde's sister

-dont insult her friends ~

-same appearence as verde i guess

-long brown hair tied in a braid, brown eyes (can sometimes be blue), has purple glasses, wears a lot of black and blue, tannish pale skin and has a bunny necklace, likes bombs, and throwing knives

-weakness: Cute things, sweets and baking  
-REREERERAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	2. prolouge

**Tsuna World**

"Yuni! No!" Tsuna scream

"I'm sorry Tsuna-san...but it must be done...since _they_ will come back..." Yuni cough

Blood trailing down her mouth. Her body slowly disappearing...you must be wonder why Yuni is in this kind of state right?

Well I will tell you...

With...

An Awesome...

FLASHBACK!

 **"Protect Yuni, dame Tsuna bring her far away from here!" Yelled a very familiar sun arcobaleno.**

 **The mansion was trashed, everything was out of place, the place was not safe especially for the arcobaleno boss, the sky arcobaleno.**

 **Yuni Giglio Nero.**

 **They were attacked by a familgia that went by the name Bulone.**

 **"Uncle Reborn don't leave us come with us!" Yuni screamed with all her might since he was the only relative that she had from since she was born.**

 **Tears started to fall from her eyes, Reborn knew if he left the only niece he had would've died so instead he did was something he would have never done, he smiled at her not knowing tears fell from his eyes down his cheek.**

 **"Reborn! Skull, Viper, Verde, Bermuda, have already...we need to focus here, she'll be safe with Tsuna don't worry." This was Colonello, the rain arcobaleno he was bleeding intensely as he watched Yuni disappear with Tsuna and his guardians he smiled knowing she'll be safe, and that was when an arrow came straight toward his back.**

 **Lal who was following Tsuna and his group protecting Yuni fell to her knees starting to cry, Yamamoto who noticed stop after followed by the rest...**

 **"What's wrong Lal? Why did you suddenly fall to your knees?" Tsuna started to questioned worried that something has happened back there, his intuition kept telling him that something went terribly wrong had happened back there.**

 **When** **suddenly they heard rustling from the bushes. Then came stumbled a man dressed in Chinese clothing, it was Fon the storm arcobaleno.**

 **He was severely injured.**

 **Lal instantly ran to help him what he started to say made her start to feel sick...**

 **"I'm sorry, they...Reborn is still fighting and Colonello...he fallen to sleep."**

 **Just that he spat out blood, they all tried their best to heal him but his eye sight was fading, the last words he said made them feel their hearts being torn apart,**

 **"Reborn can no longer stand, we have failed to stand, please forgive us Yuni."**

 **Lal took the most pain since her husband Colonello has died.**

 **All the arcobaleno had swore to return they had all died.**

 **Reborn's death was unknown...**

 **No one knew how he had died.**


	3. Chapter 1: explosions

**Our World**

BOOM!

"what the heck!?" A boy with long dark green hair and blue eye who strangely look like certain Sky arcobaleno questioned sharply .. **(Cero- I sure you know who. ?)**

"It Ganini...again...isn't it?" A female with light brown hair and blond tip with violet eye ask tiredly

"What did he do now...?" Another girl with Raven hair that tied into a pony tail with fierce red eye sigh

"I hope he okay...gaki" now a female with blond hair and light blue wish hopefully...

"Hahaha I'm sure he fine!" A black hair male with an beautiful green and a hint of light green eye say cheerfully.

BOOM

"Another one?" The black hair female sigh once again...

"Let go check it out!" This time green eye male exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey! Wait for me Tatsuya!" The light brown brunette call to the green eye male who we know now is Tatsuya.

They all heading to ganini room.

"What did you do this time?" Asked the red eye female

"N-nothing! It just exploded when I push the puting start! I swear! I didn't do it!" Ganini exclaimed nervously,obivously lying

But of course nobody believes him..-_-

"W-what is that?!" Neko ask pointing to the _**thing**_ that is on floor...

It look like a soccer ball except it color was neon orange...

"Its no-othing!" Ganini stutter.

"Really?~" The blue eye female say with an evil glint in her eye...

"Then let me see it~" Riku who was the black hair female slowly walk over to the scare now Ganini.

She was gonna stole it away from Ganini but...

The blonde head suddenly ran into it...

She quickly snatched it away from Ganini hand in a quick speed like a cheetah.

...

...

...

"Sozoku!" Cries Ganini

But unfortunately for Sozoku she tripped on a hammer... (Cero- don't know why that there...but...meh~)

"Ahh!" Screamed the blond female.

THUD

CRACK

"Owe...that hurt..gaki...!" Pouted Sozoku.

"Neko! Are you hurt?! I heard a crack?!" Sena , the brunette exclaimed worryingly.

"Yeah...I'm fine...Sena! Gaki! Neko shouted

"Oh my god!" Screamed Tatsuya

Causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

"Is your bone okay?! Did it break it?!" He exclaimed

BONK

"owe..." Tatsuya cried crutching his head...

"BAKA! That sound was NOT a bone cranking sound!" Sozoku shouted.

"Why are you such an idiot Tatsu?" Riku sigh facepalmling

"Whew! You have me worried for a moment there..." Sena sigh in relieved

"Hahahah sorry.. " Laugh Tatsuya rubbing his neck sheepishly..

"Wait. IT NOT?!" He exclaim shocked once again...

A tick mark could be seen on Riku head and dark aura starting to appear around her causing everyone that nearby except for kuni to back away...

Riku was gonna knock some sense into him..but another crack could hear...

Making the group turn their attention to the resources.

CRACK

"Wh-hat is that?!" Sozoku exclaim in fear.

The neon orange a like soccer ball staring open it crack just to reveal...

...

...

...

...

...

A Vortex...

"Ah!" Scream Sena scanning the room for something to grab on to grab on...

Unfortunately the nearest thing to her was Sozoku...

"Ah! Why did you drag me gaki!" She scream

"Sorry!" Shouts Sena

The Blonde mid- *glare* I mean the 'tall' female proceeded to trying to do the same thing as what the person who just grab her did for no apparent reasons.

And...she caught a long black pony tail... (Cero- Congratulations! You win!)

"Ow! What the he**!" Riku scream in pain

"Ah!" They screamed

Then they all got suck in the vortex.

Kuni and Tatsuya just stood there with different expressions.

Kuni had a 'wtf' expression 'what the fu*** was that?!'

And Tatsuya face clearly show...

Exitement?

Then he jump in the votex too... (Cero- Yay! Fun!)

Kuni expression dramatically change into a blank face.

'Really? Tatsu? Really?' He chant in his mind

Kuni then sighed.

"Idiot.." He said. (Cero- Hey!)

He then decided to give up and follow along since without him the whole thing would be a chaos.

"Ganini" Kuni said (Hah! You totally forgot him didn't you!?)

"Y-yes?!" Ganini exclaim ready for punishment.

"can you fix this ?" Kuni stated with vemon behind his voice.

Indicating that if he doesn't get his desired answer...

Hell will arrive.

"Yes!" Ganini exclaimed obivously not knowinf the small amount of killing intent leaking out of a certain teen.

"Really? " Kuni ask doubted

"Of course! I'm the best technologist after all!" Ganini say proudly

He then continuing with his rant (brag..)

Without noticing Kuni who had left a note on the nearby table...Probably left for a certain bunny, and then proceed stepping inside the vortex.

The portal close immediately.

Like it had been waiting for them and only them to come in...


	4. Chapter 2: Sacrafice

"No don't Yuni!" Tsuna argued.

Tsuna and his gaurdians had been hiding out alway in one of the small Vongola branches for month.

"Sorry, Tsuna "Yuni said biting the bottom of her lips

"There nothing else we can do, this is for the best "

"But after all of the other Arcobaleno effort..."Tsuna choked back tears, he knew that the others wouldn't want this , and he knew that they didn't sacrifice their life just to have Yuni killed in the end.

"Tsuna "Yuni voice turned firm

"We can't afford to be selfish, I have a foresight, you've sensed it too right? Either way I'm going to die, the Bulone Famiglia is going to come soon it's only the matter of time "

Tsuna tightened his fist. He knew that Yuni wasn't lying, ever since a few hours ago his hyper intuition had been warning him of enemy, as of now...

The intense banging in his skull had yet to decease even a bit.

In fact, it seem to increase more than ever.

"The Bulones going to come here soon "Yuni confirmed his thoughts "we have at most one more hour and a half, having to bring the arcobaleno back will definitely be more help than having the enemy kill me "  
_  
BAM

A large explosion was heard only a few hundred mile meters away apart.

"Shit! We don't have time!" Gokudera yelled.

"Then we would have to defend Yuni until she finishes" Tsuna said as he respected her choice.

So the battle had ended and the arcobaleno has returned only heard the news of Yuni sacrificing her self once again. Tsuna and his guardians blamed themselves.

"We need to find a new sky arcobaleno, or the balance would be broken." Fon suggested. Suddenly a large vortex formed above their heads.

"What is that?!" Gokudera questioned.

Out flew 5 light which went separated paths.

"We should check it out." Collonelo suggested.

Everyone agree and went separate paths in searching for the falling lights.  
_  
(Back in our parallel world)

"What happened here, it's a mess!" Usagi questioned.

"Well the others was sucked into a vortex of one of my creation. I don't know where they were sent though." Ganini said.

Usagi looked around to see a note in the table.

We went into a vortex created by a neon orange looking soccer ball, if you find this note please keep an eye on ganini.

Usagi was filled with excitement and saw a familiar object.

"So is it this?" She started to fiddle with the device when...

CRACK

"What's going on!"

Suddenly another vortex appeared and sucked her in and closed automatically.

"Huh, where did Usagi chan go?" A confused ganini said.  
_

(Back to the parallel world)

"Where am I, what is this place? It looks like a forest of some sort." Tatsuya murmured to himself. "Um boy, why are you up there in the tree? Here just jump down, I promise to catch you." Tatsuya looked down to see a boy wearing a Chinese red clothing. Poof. A bunch of mist formed around him soon revealing a man in his mid 20s. "Cool, wait what's going on?" He questioned. His hands slowly lost grip of the tree and started to fall. Waiting for impact, nothing happened. Slowly opens his eyes to see he was caught by the mysterious man. "Becareful." The Man said.  
_

THUD. Riku fell on her bottom as she close her eye waiting for the pain the yet to come. "Huh? It didn't hurt?" she look around and realize everything look short then, a cough was heard. "Ehem" Reborn said. Riku look down and saw reborn underneath her. Her eye widen  
"Wait a minute." Riku shot up to see that she was laying on top of a man. "Um... Hello, are you alright?" She asked worriedly. The man sat up liked nothing had happen. "Chaos, the name is Reborn."  
Riku stood there shocked to see he was able to speak. "Um, are you alright, I landed on top of you!" And the only answer she got was yes. Riku composed herself and started to asked, "Have you seen any others?" "Others?" "About 4 others." He hid his expression under his fedora. This was going to take a while.  
_

"Itte! What a landing!" Exclaimed Sena, while she was rubbing her butt. "Hm, where am I?" Sena turned around to only see a girl in a cloak, which seemed to have violet hair. you know where I am?" "Who are you?" The girl questioned. "Wait I asked first!" "Muu~~I ask first" "nu uh! I did" "wanna bet kid" "who's a kid huh?" "I don't know you" Sena said and the so called 'kid' pointed a finger at her and shouted "I am no kid!" "Yes you are!"Sena stated "No I'm not" "Yes you are"  
POOF mist covers the girl in the cloak only then emerges a girl older then sena by a few years. "Wait...What's going on!"  
_

"What is a little boy doing here?" Kuni just looked at the man with a blank face and said "Well if I'm little then you must be so tall" He then looked around to realize he was in a mansion, a destroyed mansion. "where did you come from? You couldn't have came out of nowhe-" he was then cut off by Kuni "You know it's rude not introducing yourself before asking question." When Kuni said that, a tick mark popped on the mysterious man's head.  
_

SPLASH

"Water!" Yelled sozoku, stuggling to get out the fountain. Panting due to exhaustion she rested. "Achoo! Man I hate water!" Sozoku complained. "Who are you and why are you doing here, kora?" "Rude much, gaki."  
The stranger took of his jacket and gave it to sozoku. "Hey, this doesn't belongs to me, gaki!" "You're all wet, wear it to keep you warm, kora." "Thankyou, gaki." As sozoku was wondering how the others was doing.  
_

"Wahhhh!" Usagi yelled as she landed on... a haystack! When she looked down at the haystack, she saw a metal door underneath it. "Hold on, why is there a door here?" She asked herself and looked at it again "Hm I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a peak." And with that said, she opened the door and walked inside. Then Usagi gasped. It was a Science lab, bigger than Ganini's. It had many inventions, experiments and so many computers. "I can't believe I found a science lab#" Usagi shouted in joy. But all that joy was gone, when an unfamiliar voice shouted. "Who's there?!" She flinched and turned around to see a tall man that kinda looked like her except, he has green hair a little darker than hers, black eyes, pale skin, a pair of black glasses and he was wearing a white lab coat and also had a green pacifier around his neck. While Usagi had light green hair with blue highlights that tied into a braid, with bunny head band, black eyes tannish pale skin, purple glasses and she had a short black cape.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 3: Sibling

'Huh?' Tatsuya though blinking. Then he realize that the mysterious man was holding him in...bridal style...

'Well this is awkward...' He thought...

'Man on man...'

'Wait. That sound wrong...' He blink once again... 'Or does it?'

Tatsuya then quickly jump out of the mysterious man arm.

"Oh! Thank for catching me!" He chirped

"Mr..."

The man's eye widen for a second but then a soft smile creep up his face.

"Fon." The man said.

"Oh! Hello there FON SAN!" Tatsuya scream distruping the bird...

Fon inwardly wince at tatsuya's volume.

"Oh. Let's go." Fon said.

"Huh? Go where?" Tatsuya asked, confused why would this stranger want him, A 'mere' teen to follow him...

"We need to treat your wounds don't we?" Fon ask smile softly

"Wound? Where?!" Tatsuya ask idiotically

"There." Fon say pointing to the Bruins wound at his knee in a duh voice. Still smiling...

The soft smile seem to never leave his face...

But somehow this man makes Tatsuya feel safe...

So he nodded.

A big cheerful smile plastered on his face not feeling any sort of pain at all.

Then they both walked back to the Vongola branches. Well at least for was.

Tatsuya don't even know where they are they going...

He just followed without any complaints. -_-

(Cero- ya know...)

'Hm...others? Must be the 4 other lights...' He though amused

'Interesting...' Smirked Reborn...

"Well...if you say so..." Riku said slowly..

"Then BYE!" Added Riku running at her full speed leaving a shock reborn behind with smoke around him.

'She's quick..for a girl...' He though

"What was that?" Riku ask aloud

Still running away from the fedora man...

"Well what ever it is..it was strange.." She mutter...

THUD

"Hie!" A person scream

"Ouch..." Riku mutter rubbings her forehead it seem like she hit someone..

"I-I'm sorry!" Someone say...their voice sound slightly deep and girlish.

Turning her attention to the source she see a brown brunette with wide brown eye...and two boy behind him..

The silver lock seem like he is fuming...cause he had a scrowl on his face it seem like perminit..

"OI! WOMEN! APOLOGIZE TO JYUUDAIME!" He shout

"Eh?" Riku ask confused

"Ma ma~ Haya chan calm down~" A Raven haired boy grinned with a wide smile.

'Hm...he reminds me of someone...but who?' Riku though

That seem to make the silver lock blush...wait blush?

'What the F****' Riku scream in her mind..

"Shut up baseball freak!" The silver lock shouted ,betraying the expression showed visibly on his face.

"Hahahaha..." the Raven eye boy laughed nervously.

"Go-kudera kun." Shuttered the brunet.

"So...um...what was that..?" Sena asked slowly.

"Money." Said the cloaked figure.

"Huh? Money?" Sena asked confused.

"Give me money then I will answer." The cloaked figure replied.

"What? No way!" Sena scream.

"Give it."

"No"

"Give it"

"No"

"Give it"

"No"

"Give it"

"No"

"Fine then."

"No- wait what?!" Sena asked as she saw the figure walk away from her.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME! YOU STILL HASNT ANSWER MY QUESTION!" She screamed chasing the figure.

"So...um...who are you gaki?" Sozoku ask..

"Hm? Im not gaki! Kora" Say the stranger

"Say the one who look like an infant..." She inwardly smirk at her smart come back.

"Gr..." Growl the stranger.

POOF

Now the infant was an adult with Blone hair almost look identical to her...

"Wh-hat?!" Sozoku stutter confused

"Now who is the kid again kora?" Teased the stranger, making Sozoku flush.

"N-no one gaki.." she stutter again embarrassed

Suddenly the stranger laugh.

"Huh?" Ask a confused Sozoku

"You should have seen your face Kora!" Now the stranger was rolling one the ground laughing.

Everyone stared.

Looking like they've just seen a alien.

"It been a while since I've laughed luke that Kora!" The stranger say his eye flash sadness in them making his blue orb duller than it already has...

'Why? Why they held such sadness..?' Sozoku ask silently in her mind.

'I will find the reason.' Now you have a determined Sozoku.

"So! What your name Kora?!" The stranger ask snapping her out of her though

"S-Sozoku!" She shutter

"Oh~ nice name! Kora" The stranger compliment making her blush.

"How about you?" Sozoku asked whispering

"Huh?" Ask the stranger

"I say what is your name!" Sozoku now is screaming.

"Oh~ why didn't you say that earlier!" He chirped

A vein pop out of her head.

'Grr...some how he irritate me very much..like Tatsuya..I wonder if he ok?' Sozoku though

"I'm Collonelo! Kora" Say the Blonde stranger

"How old are you" Sozoku asked, hoping that she could make him feel like he was a brat, "17 I'm 17 Kora" colonello replied. Instantly Sozoku smirked and started to call him gaki once more. (Deserved it mostly)

"Really well I'm 18 I'm older gaki" instantly it seemed as if he was speechless, slowly his face came pink realising he was speaking like that to a girl, a girl that was older than him by a year.  
(Wao so colonello aims for older women too?~  
_


	6. Chapter 4: Meeting

"Who are you? " The green haired man said to the now paled Usagi.

" Hehe well you see, " Usagi chuckled nervously and broke into a run straight to the door. Then

-BAM!-

Metal connect with Usagi's forehead as they closed automatically. She turned to see Verde holding a machine he invented. And it was pointed at her.

She put her arms up and shouted.  
"Hey! Hey easy there okay?! I'll talk yesh! " She shouted and sighed in relief as the machine was lowered.

"My names Usagi." She introduced herself. The man just stood there, a tick mark popped on the side of Usagi's head.

"Oi! If your smart enough to built the 000 then your smart enough to tell me your name!" She said.

The man snapped out of his daydream and looked at Usagi.

"You know the 000?" He asked and Usagi blew some strands of her hair that was covering her hair, then raised an eyebrow.

"No, the numbers are on the machine." She pointed out to the machine the man threatened with. It had the numbers 000 next to the machine.

"Now, answer." She said.

The man cleared up his throat and spoke up.

"I'm Verde, the greatest scientist." He said.

"Now answer this question, Usagi," Verde spat her name, making her flinch.

"How did you get into my lab?"

'Crap!' Usagi thought. Then she got an idea she hope it works.

"I was working on a machine that I worked on for months, since I kept failing on that. Then it malfunctioned and sent me here and I love your lab!" She said as she looked around the lab in awe.

Believing her a bit, Verde was surprised but kept a calm face.

"You really like my laboratory?" He asked. Usagi looked at him with a bright smile and nodded.

"Yeah! I really do want to make my own machines and experiments. But I keep failing." She said a bit sadly, but wiped it off as she smiled again.

"But I really love becoming a scientist!" She was telling the truth this time, she loves to have her own lab and be a scientist.

In fact, Usagi never made a single machine and she the only thing she can do is make bombs, and bake.

But she has learned a few things form Ganini who took her in when she was 5. Where she was alone and had no memory of what happened to her. the only thing she had and kept still was a green and black bunny necklace. And ever since Ganini raised her she became smart (Usagi- But not as smart as verde)

Verde was shocked and very surprised (Usagi- on the inside).

He smiled a tiny bit, but not visible enough for Usagi to see .

Even though verde was sure he never meet this girl before, He couldn't help but feel that he has a connection with the girl standing in front of him.  
Usagi smiled and gave him her signature peace sign and a wink.  
_  
"Call me checker face "  
"I already know you're checker face, I asked what your name is "  
"Shouldn't you name yourself first?" Kawahira asked, the person in front of him definitely has a way of getting into people's nerves, of course If kawahira was anybody else he would be using violence by now but the checker face job involves a lot of paitence, and of course ,becuase of that patience is something kawahira has .  
For the last ten minutes the girl had been talking back to kawahira's every attempt to get her identidy, and as of now, no luck.  
"Why should I? "  
"Then tell me, little girl, why should I? " kawahira, at the moment couldn't help but mentally smirk,  
"I'm not a girl "  
That caught kawahiras attention."then boy, what's your name "  
"What's yours? "  
Deciding that going on like this would be really childish kawahira mentally sighed and said "I'm kawahira "  
"I already know that "the boy nodded "I'm kuni"  
Man, this boy-kuni...  
"Then why did you ask?"  
"Did your mom never teach you to introduce yourself first before asking a stranger for their name?"  
"And how did you know my name "kawahira asked , he has never meet anyone or heard of anyone in the mafia under the name kuni.  
"Who said that I wasn't lying ?"kuni asked , indicating that he was lying about already knowing kawahira's name .  
This boy...kuni...kawahira made a mental note not to argue with him again , _nothing good will come out of it._  
"But I didn't say that what I just said isn't a lie either "  
...(seriously kuni?)  
_  
"I'm here to discuss the arcobaleno"kawahira replied noticing kuni flinch.  
"Arcobaleno ?" Kuni asked calmly as he scanned the newcomers finding two fimaliar faces, reborn and riku.  
"and who might you be? " takeshi asked with a hint of venom.  
"Name " kuni said ignoring the others as he went back to feeding his box animal, a panda named pocky , pocky and cake (get it pocky is eating pocky? )  
Kawahira, seeing where the conversation was going, judging by previous experience spoke up."you should introduce yourselves first, if not you won't get anything out of him "he advised  
Hayato was obviously going to say something when tsuna speaked.  
"My name is sawada tsunayoshi "Tsuna said then pointed to lambo "thats bovino lambo"  
"Yo! Yamamoto takeshi "  
"Che, gokudera hayato"  
"SASAGAWA RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME! "  
"I'm chrome "chrome said silently  
"Kufufu"mukuro said after being glared by tsuna, tsuna can see that mukuro and hibari didn't want to be bossed around "rokudo mukuro "  
"Hn. Hibari kyoya "  
Looking around riku didn't know what to do so she just said "I'm riku" receiving a glance from kuni that reborn and kawahira didn't miss.  
After a long silence reborn finally said "reborn "  
Kuni took a sip of tea and said "kuni"  
"What?" Hayato asked  
"Kuni"  
"Thats his name "kawahira said leading to a long silence.  
The silence was broken by kawahira saying "he's a male "  
Another silence  
"Ano...what's a 11 years old doing here? " (Tsuna/Chrome) said  
"I asked him that and got a 'non of your business "Kawahira replied calmly "and he's 14 , i wonder what happened to the talktive guy earlier?"  
Kuni just containued eating his cake.  
After another long silence learning the fact that the midget in front of them is actually the same age as them,(kuni is up to tsuna ears ) reborn asked.  
"Who are you"  
"Kuni "kuni said, sending the message 'I already answered that'  
Before reborn can say anything else kuni contained to eat cake and kawahira spoke up.  
"Now let's discuss the issue with the sky arcobaleno"  
Another silence flashed through the room ending by a sound of a small  
Thud  
Looking around the room the only reasonable cause of the this was a spoon, a silver spoon.  
"What happened " for the first time since the new arrivals kuni spoke more than one word, with the hint of an unpleasant taste.

_


	7. Chapter 5： Arrival

Kuni's nodded in understanding .  
"That's why you're officially listed as a sky arcobaleno candidate "kawahira finished sending a huge wave of silence into the room , the silence later being interrupted by 'HHIIIEEEEEEE!'  
"No" kuni said, voice sounding not as calm as a few minutes ago.  
" how did you know that kuni's a sky on the first place?" Lambo suddenly asked , surprising everyone .  
"Of course that's because he's the overseer ~"a voice suddenly entered the room , giving the answer to lambo's obvious question.  
"Yo byakuran!"greeted takeshi .  
Kuni just sat there eating cake. Although the difference was small , he seemed to be eating the sweet slower than a few seconds ago .

"So where are we going now?" Sena asked the unknown girl as they were in some forest.  
There was no way she can gives a girl she doesn't know money, unless it has to deal with bets and poker.  
The unknown girl stopped on her tracks and turned to face Sena. She held out her hand and opened her mouth to speak, until Sena cut her off.  
"You know what forget it." She said and continued walking past the girl.  
"Really? And I thought you want to know my name." The girl said and Sena turned around quickly, with her eyes widened.  
"Are you serious?" Sena asked. The girl smirked and replied.  
"I'll tell you my name," She said  
"Finally!" Sena cried happily  
"But," the unknown girl said stopping Sena's happy moment. "If I tell you my name ,you have to give me money ,and for me to tell you where we're going."  
"Hell no!" Sena protested. The unknown girl sighed sarcastically, then shrugged.  
"Guess you'll never know my name" and with that said, the unknown girl continued walking and Sena followed ,her arms crossed and a tick mark on her head.

"Fon-san, where are we going?" Tatsuya asked as he followed the taller man into the woods. Tatsuya felt a little scared, but when he was close to the man he felt as if he's safe from danger.  
Fon looked at the younger boy and smiled a bit.  
"We are meeting a few people I know. Don't worry, I know where we're going" he said as he looked around to make sure he is taking the right path. It was the afternoon, they don't have much time due to the fact that it's going to be dark soon.  
Tatsuya grabbed Fon's arm and stayed close to him, he did not like the forest that much when it's dark, especially if there's snakes. (Usagi- There's always snakes in the forest!)  
Fon noticed it and He put a hand on Tatsuya's head.  
"Don't worry little one." Fon said with a smile. Tatsuya pouted when he heard the word 'little'.  
'I'm not little!' Tatsuya thought, but smiled. Even though he never knew the man, he felt as if he is important to him. Fon looked at Tatsuya and smiled back. And the two continued their walk.

"Collonelo, where are we going, gaki?" Sozoku asked, walking behind Collonelo. Not long ago, Collonelo had gotten a call from a certain Hitman, saying to meet him and the others at a mansion somewhere in the forest.  
For the past 10 minutes (Usagi - or 5 however you want it) Collonelo ignored Sozoku which began to annoy her. Cats don't like being ignored now do they?  
'Oh, ignoring me to find a lady huh?' Sozoku thought 'Well I'll show you- OH! A butterfly!' All of Sozoku's thoughts on getting revenge were erased when she saw a monarch butterfly flying by.  
Sozoku tried to catch it, but it kept flying away. Then the monarch flew further away from Sozoku and Collenello. And of course ,Sozoku chased the butterfly.  
"Come back here!" Sozoku shouted, FINALLY getting Collonelo's attention.  
He turned around and his eyes widened.  
"Sozoku!" He shouted ,but the girl just ignored him.  
'Don't like being ignored now huh?' Sozoku thought with an evil smirk. Then Sozoku just kept chasing the poor butterfly, while Collonelo kept chasing Sozoku, the butterfly was thinking 'what is wrong with these humans?!'  
Well you know what they say. Cats are trouble makers.

"Reborn, what do you want now?" Verde asked through the phone.  
"I need you to hack into the computer." Reborn ordered then told Verde why.  
"Are you serious?" Verde asked, loud enough for Usagi to hear.  
"Who's Reborn?" She asked.  
"I can't I'm taking care of someone." Verde said.  
"What? A box pet of yours? You know, you really need to spend time with someone." Reborn replied over the phone and a tick mark popped on Verde's head.  
"Fine I'll be there." Verde said and hung up. Verde didn't know what to do.  
He didn't want to leave the girl alone, but it was a meeting he really needed to go to He sighed and called Usagi down.  
After 10 minutes, the two were walking in the woods.  
"So who's Reborn?" Usagi ask and Verde sighed.  
"He's a person I know." Verde answered.  
Usagi raised an eyebrow.  
'so they know each other but they're not friends? Eh that's reality for ya.' She thought ,a beeping sound snapped Usagi out of her thoughts.  
"Found it" Verde muttered to himself. All the whole Usagi thought.  
'This guy really needs to spend time with someone.'  
Then, Usagi saw a mansion. Well something that probably used to be a mansion cause now it's destroyed.  
"Fon-san is this it?" An unfamiliar voice asked and Usagi turned to see a boy with black hair and green eyes, the other next to him was a man wearing a chinese red outfit.  
"Yep and I think we're not the only ones." The man said as he looked at Verde and Usagi.  
Tatsuya looked at them too , he was about to say something when a voice suddenly interrupted.  
"We're here" A girl wearing a purple cloak and had purple hair called out as another girl ran up to her.  
"We made it, kora!" A man with blonde hair and blue eyes called out as a girl with similar appearence ran up to him.  
"And it looks like there's more people, gaki." The girl replied as everyone looked at each other.  
_

_  
at the mansion  
"So do you remember anything?" Reborn asked as he looked over at Riku, who raised an eyebrow and sighed.  
The two were at the kitchen only to calm down. Who knew Riku's friend is an arcobaleno.  
"You might not believe me, or my friend." Riku replied. Reborn smirked and cross his arm on his chest.  
"And how so?" He asked and Riku gave him a blank look.  
"You maybe the number one Hitman in the world, but if I tell you then you'll think I'm crazy." She replied and Reborn rolled his eyes.  
"Fair enough." He said and smiled a bit. He likes this girl (Usagi- not in a love kind but a brotherly and sisterly love) and felt as if he has a connection with her.  
Riku looked at Reborn and raised an eyebrow.  
"How long are you going to stare at me like that?" She asked and Reborn looked at her with a smirk.  
"What?" He asked and Riku sighed and head back to the living room with Reborn walking next to her.


End file.
